bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkusgal231
dose any one know when ms comes out? and what channle is it on? Hey So, what's your guardian bakugan? JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 17:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Iron DragoinodDrakusgal231 18:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That's cool and you try to talk on other ppls talk pages when having a conversation. So, what Attribute? JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 19:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) pyrus.Drakusgal231 19:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I have the same but my guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Horridian and some others. I'm guessing you like Leonidas? ( JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 19:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC)) ya 23:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) How come? ( JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 03:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) cause he just like meDrakusgal231 19:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) In what way? ( JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! 19:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) By i don't like people and im ageressive at first.Drakusgal231 20:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm... You don't seem that way. But then again, I wouldn't now Let me out of here!! 18:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ya Drakusgal231 19:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) So, what other bakugan do you like? I can see you got Blade Tigrerra :) Let me out of here!! 19:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i like alot of other bakugan almost all exept strikeflyer and kerakix. Hm why is that? Let me out of here!! 19:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) cause kerakix and strikeflyer are weird. Weird...? Or they just creep you out? ( Let me out of here!! 20:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC)) both (chuckles slightly) That's understandable Let me out of here!! 11:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yes (nods) Indeed Let me out of here!! 14:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I like anubis. Uhh I'm anubis remember... Let me out of here!! 18:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i don't like u in that kind of way i like u as a friend way. besides you're cool. -I know, just kidding. Either way, thanks ( Let me out of here!! 05:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) you're welcome :) :D Nice you made it to 100 Let me out of here!! 19:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :yes XD :Awesome, just keep on editing. No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 16:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :ok :How you doing? No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 17:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :im doing good. how about you? :I'm doing actually great! For some crazy reason, I think... You on BD? No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 12:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) no i don't but i am planning on makeing 1 alright, just wanted to know No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 16:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ok got new bakugan. That's cool. Which one? No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 15:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) well i got 6. snapzoid (i gave him to my little bro aquas),lutherus(Aquas),rubanoid (i wanted him for soo long darkus),cordom (subtera),and i don't really know his name but i think he apered in the first episode of ms and hes pyrus. Talk Pages Just so you know, you edit other peoples talk page not your own. Hello Darkusgal231, At least your friendly around here lol :) -Bakuganman ya The Infos you're adding are kinda, awkward. Just a Heads Up. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] yep sorry Attributes Stop adding Leonidas to the gallery every time. He's not part of the anime. And only one image of him is needed, not 4,000. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!! 20:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC)'' What's up? Acts of kindness may soon be forgotten, but the memory of an offense remains. 12:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Good. You? i see you're on dragonballz wiki. yes. i am leaving bakugan wiki and dbz wiki 4 good. Just a heads up... You may want to remove some of the pics on your user page, as it has begun lagging user's computers. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]]''me Prophet." 21:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Abce2 is right, even MY computer is lagging, and the one I am using now, is in a U.S military base. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 01:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm good. You? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 13:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) im fine. Did you see MS saturday? i did. Hey, just saw you turned 13 and you're teenager now, awesome welcome to the club. [[User:TooNBaku|'Ooh, somebody']]' stop me!!!!' 21:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ' '''Thanks :) How are you?' I had White and my starter was Oshawott just like u! Alos would u like to battle sometime> Also how did u find me and also please sign off because it be easy for me to know who u are! DarkNovaX (talk) 11:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't battle with u I sorry:( I'm doing good, no problem. Yourself? [[User:TooNBaku|'Ooh, somebody']]''' stop me!!!!' 22:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' '''I'm fine nothing to do tho.:(' You bored too? Same here. I know how that feels. [[User:TooNBaku|'Ooh, somebody']]' stop me!!!!' 09:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ya. Have you got any new Bakugan lately? [[User:TooNBaku|'Ooh, somebody']]' stop me!!!!' 11:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Just Pyrus Infinity Helios. im happy now:) That's great. [[User:TooNBaku|'Ooh, somebody']]' stop me!!!!' 19:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep.